


This Unfamiliar Road (Hold On To Me)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotp, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fluff on a plot background, some mentions of other characters - Freeform, takes place after 4x05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: In which Alex has an offer Brainy can't refuse.(now a collection of stories relating to this subject)





	1. The Offer

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about him.

About his face, specifically, and how hurt he looked when he was talking to her about what happened at the pizza place he’d used to love so much. How she’d just barely seen tears in his eyes when he spoke, and how touched he’d looked after she had reassured him she would take care of anyone who tried to hurt him next.

It had only been days since that incident, but after worrying so much about Kara, and endeavoring to fix her before finally coming up with a solution, it had felt like weeks.

Since then, Brainy had more or less gone back to normal, but given the current circumstances both of them were facing, even she felt shaken up.

She knew that, for the time being, this was their new normal- and that they could accept it and move on.

However, right then as she wrote it down to bring up later, she also knew there was nothing either of them needed more than a friend.

It may not have been the ideal for them, and certainly not what she’d expected to talk to him about when she’d first recruited him three months ago. But it made sense, and she wouldn’t have chosen any other way to deal with what was going on.

~

“Brainy?”

“Director Danvers?” he asked, immediately. “Is there something wrong?”

“No.” she said, gently. She smiled at him, to lift the mood, and he only looked more confused. “Why would you think so?”

“Well, to begin with, you are smiling.” Brainy pointed out. “And given our situation, smiling is something that would not be reasonable at the moment. Unless you are ignoring everything going on. Or for some deeper reason. Following that, your tone is not similar to the one you usually use when speaking to agents on a daily basis- and with the information that Colonel Haley is still here in the building, I would advise that you adopt said professional tone, lest she disparage you in front of others as punishment. Furthermore… you called me Brainy, when at this time of the day you would call me Agent Dox. So, with these observations, I would have to come to the conclusion that you are about to give me bad news, and are only attempting to “soften the blow”, so to speak, by acting kind before you tell me said news. And considering Colonel Haley’s stance on aliens working under her watch, especially under the guise of humans, I can also come to the conclusion… that you’re going to fire me.”

Brainy stood beside her, eyes closed, head lowered, hands behind his back.

“I am ready for it. I’m certain there is… some other place of employment that will consider me. Even with the identification you’ve made for me that massively understates my true capabilities.”

“I’m not gonna punish you, Brainy.” Alex said, that pang of hurt for him returning.

He looked right at her, blinking, eyes wide in surprise.

“What?”

“You aren’t being fired.” Alex repeated. “I can promise you that. As long as Haley doesn’t know you’re an alien, I won’t take that precaution- especially not when you’re the best we have. I can’t afford to lose you right now.”

“Oh.” Brainy said. “That is… good. Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Alex answered. “And I don’t have bad news for you. Actually, kind of the opposite- I was going to make you an offer. Effective immediately.”

“Very well then.” Brainy said. He clearly hadn’t been expecting that, and he now looked in much better spirits than he had before. “What is it?”

“How would you like to live with me?”

“I’m sorry?”

Alex smiled. “I know you’re staying in J’onn’s old quarters. And I bet that’s a pretty nice place, isn’t it?”

“It is.” He answered. “A little bit lacking in decoration, or anything that marks it specifically as my own other than the clothes I brought with me and what you’ve provided me, but it is no worse than my quarters on the Legion ship. I can, as you say, ‘live with it.’”

Alex almost rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I know that’s you just being nice.” She said.

Brainy sighed.

“It is.” He said. “It’s… cold. And there are no windows. And the bed is a bit uncomfortable, there is only one pillow…”

“I get it.” Alex answered. “And you deserve better. Which is why I wanted to ask you if you did want to stay in my own apartment, while you’re here.”

“You… really want me to live with you?”

“Well, yeah.” Alex said. “I bet you wouldn’t be a bad roommate. And my couch would be a lot more comfortable than your bed is right now- plus you’d get to see a little bit outside the DEO.”

“That is not exactly an advantage at the moment.” Brainy said.

“Yeah, I know. But… there are sunsets, and sunrises, to look at. You’d have a window, and I would adjust the temperature to whatever you need. We could have breakfast together- good food, if you wanted, again, anything you’d like. It isn’t far from the DEO, so you could get some exercise in the morning, not that you really need that, but it’s still good. Already sounds decent, right?”

“More than decent.” Brainy answered. “But… I believe there is something you are not telling me. About why you made this offer now, specifically, and why I benefit from it.”

Alex nodded.

“I… don’t want you to be alone right now.” She admitted. “And I don’t want to be alone either. I understand you’ve gone through a lot recently, and so have I. We’re in this together, Brainy, and I wanted to show that- so, how better than you and me actually living in the same place?”

 _We can talk without Haley overhearing everything we say,_ she thought. But, of course, she could be listening at that very time, so she kept that for later.

“And you do truly want me to stay in your apartment.” Brainy said. “Even after how our working relationship started?”

“Yes.” Alex answered. “I… forgive you. For what happened. And we did say we’d both find our rhythm. So, I think we have- and this will only help.”

Brainy nodded without thinking about it.

“I believe you are correct.” He said, finally. “And with that conclusion, I would have to say that I would be honored to stay in your apartment, Alex Danvers. There is no way I could refuse, with that kind of persuasion.”

“Good.” Alex said. “I’ll help you move in after you finish up for the day, okay?”

“Thank you.” Brainy answered, honestly.

“You’re welcome.”

 _It is not Kara’s apartment,_ Brainy thought, as she left his view. _But it is almost as good, and I will not be disappointed with this._

_I am not._

_Alex cares about me, and wishes to see me perform at my best capacity._

_This is a good thing._

_What could possibly go wrong?_


	2. Can't Stay in Bed

“You can’t stay in bed all day.”

Brainy sighed, ready to correct her, when Alex held up a hand to stop him.

“I know, you’re not technically on a bed.” She answered. “But still, come on. You want to stay here, sleeping all day?”

“Either that, or I could go back to the DEO.” He said. “I am sure there is something for me to do.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I know.” She said. “But, hey. It’s your day off. My day off. And I think this is the first time that’s happened- so… I figured we could go somewhere together.”

“As friends.”

“Yeah.” Alex answered. “And I know there’s a lot of places that aren’t the most alien-friendly, but I can think of at least one place that is.”

“Really?”

Brainy started to stand up, before a wave of dizziness overcame him, and he sat down again.

“It’s okay, take your time.” She said. “But, once you’re ready… you want to go get some drinks?”

“As long as there are no roofs for me to fall onto.” Brainy answers. “That _hurt_ , you know.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Then, in that case, what are we waiting for?”

“My thoughts exactly.”


	3. Can't Get Out of Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written these two in a while, I am sorry
> 
> (if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know? it might take a while because I am stressed and need to stop procrastinating. but I'll get to them. I promise)

When he wakes up, it’s dark out, and he almost forgets the circumstances that led him to sleeping on Alex’s couch in the first place.

But he can’t forget, and Alex is there, smiling when she sees him awake.

“Hey, Brainy.” She says casually. “I would say good morning, but, uh…it’s not exactly morning at all.”

“I can tell.” He answers. “For how many hours did I sleep?”

“Um…”

Alex checks her phone.

“Twelve, appropriately enough.” She says, after thinking about it for a minute. “You feeling better?”

“Yes.” Brainy answers. “I was… very tired. And now I do not feel that way- so, thank you for giving me a day off. I am aware it was probably an effort to increase productivity, but-“

“No, it was because I’m concerned about you, and want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am.”

Alex nods.

“Good.” She says. “So, I guess you’re gonna go back to work now?”

“Well, yes. I am certain that there is a lot for me to do, given that I spent so much time sleeping.”

“Yeah, but I know you’ll be able to get through it.” Alex says. “And besides, I figured we could eat something together.”

“Do I need that?”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Again, you slept for twelve hours. If you don’t get up and join me, I’m gonna drag you off that couch myself.”

“You make a good point.”


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from DNC040!: Maybe one where Brainy Is getting more and more stressed by the day and one little thing pushes him over the edge and he ends up having an emotional/mental breakdown and Alex calms him down and comforts him and after she gets him settled she takes him home and they have a heart to heart. Just an Idea.

By all accounts, Querl had previously enjoyed his work at the DEO.

It wasn’t, after all, very different from his work as a Legionnaire, especially when he was assigned to pilot the ship, serving as mission control for the others with more combat-capable abilities. On the ship was where he thrived, connecting with its systems, operating within it as if he were its beating heart, responsible for everything that happened within.

(Then again, he had assisted in building it, so that was partially true anyway. But still)

His previous experiences in the DEO were less than pleasant- but that was due to stress, and a situation out of his control. He’d felt uncomfortable, with the Fort Rozz mission, and working alongside Winslow (and Lena) the second time was marginally better, albeit yielded its own stress due to who exactly his friends were fighting. 

His daily work had been uneventful (aside from the discovery of Pestilence, which sent a fear into him that he still couldn’t shake sometimes in his nightmares) and the less said about what had happened when he’d returned from the future, the better.

It was good, then, that he’d been sent on a scouting mission for several weeks, given time to reflect on his situation. Which was- he had been through worse. It could always be worse. He could manage this.

That mindset, of course, helped prepare him for what was to come.

And right then, almost a year later, there were not many ways it could get much worse than this situation.

Because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide.

As soon as Alex could get some time away from the DEO, away from Colonel Haley, she’d taken Brainy with her, explained that Haley hadn’t trusted J’onn. According to Alex, Haley didn’t like the idea of anyone infiltrating the organization she’d recently taken over, or hiding who they were under her watch.

Which, of course, was bad news for him. Especially given his rank, and how much she personally saw him as he worked under Alex.

Sooner or later, she’d find out who he was. Eventually, she’d take him into a conference room, with his files, and demand that he explained himself, given that said files had been very much fabricated by Alex for the purpose of officially hiring him.

And when she would do that, she would ask him to remove his image inducer, and he wouldn’t know what to do.

Just like he didn’t know what to do now.

He felt his eyes start to water again, and turned away, covering his face with his hands. How could he focus on work, especially now that even Supergirl wasn’t safe, when his emotions were growing so intense again?

 _Little boxes_ , he thought, attempting to force his feelings away. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so, and- as though she could read his mind- Alex was there beside him.

“Brainy?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

He sighed, as she sat down beside him, and he moved close enough to let her take his hand.

“No.” he said, and Alex gave his hand a squeeze, as she pulled him up.

“Okay.” She answered. “Alright, I’m sorry.”

She hugged him, and he leaned into her, as she held him in place.

“Do you want to go home early?” she said. “It’s almost the end of my shift anyway, and I can just take my paperwork home.”

“Yes, please.” He said, and she smiled gently.

“Good.” She answered. “Come on, then.”  
~  
“So.” She says, once he’s been seated with a mug of coffee in his hands and an old blanket draped on his lap. “What’s going on?”

“In general?” he asks. “I would think you’d know, given how involved with everything you are…”

“I was asking about what’s bothering you.” She says.

“Oh. I… had been considering Colonel Haley, and her policies. Specifically regarding aliens, and their place in the organization to which we belong.”

“Right.” Alex says, shaking her head. She runs a hand through her hair, which is now messier than it had been while she’d been working. “I- honestly, I didn’t even think of that, or how it would affect you. I almost forgot-“

“Forgot that I’m not human?”

“Yeah.” She answers simply, as he sips his coffee- seemingly ignoring the steam coming from it. 

_Must be an alien thing._

“But I should’ve remembered. And that’s my bad.”

“Your… bad?”

Alex nods. “Something I need to apologize for.” She says. “I don’t want to lose you, as much as we’d gotten off on the wrong foot- er, not worked together well. But now we do, and I gotta say, if you get fired, I’d miss you.”

“Because I am useful?”

“That, and because… I know Winn’s gone. I still miss him. But while you’ve been here, I’ve gotten used to working with you, and after all we’ve been through together, you’re my friend. You’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you yet.”

“And I do not want to leave your service.” Brainy answers. “Thank you, Alex. For everything.”

“No problem.”


	5. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Brainy in the aftermath of 4x10
> 
> (slight AU from the actual episode? but still, most of it happened the same)

He hits the ground.

Alex, honestly, hadn’t been expecting that- she’d thought, for a few seconds, that he’d use his Legion ring to lift himself up at the last minute, stay on his feet and help Alex and the other agents on the ground.

(At least, in that case, she could keep an eye on him better)

(She didn’t want to blame herself for what happened to him- he’d decided to put himself up on the balcony, and if it hadn’t been him it would’ve been someone else up there, shooting at Morae with the paintball gun. And, he’d really wanted to use that paintball gun, so it would’ve been a shame to deny him that opportunity, after he had brought that idea up.)

(And it had been a pretty good idea, too. She wouldn’t have thought of it, but then again, that was the point of having him there, wasn’t it? He thought of things others wouldn’t. That was what he did best… and now it had led to this.)

“Agent Dox!”

The paintball gun was probably still up there, on the balcony, but he’s here. He’s not moving, and she’s just glad to hear the small gasp that he makes after she calls his name.

“No…”

The Mora that threw him off the balcony is shot at, and jumps off the balcony, while she’s pre-occupied kneeling beside Brainy. From the looks of it, she guesses it’s trying to open a door, and she wants to care about that. She does.

But her family is hurt, and she’s not leaving him behind.

(She never thought she’d consider him her family, after he barged into her life wearing Winn’s clothes and using Winn’s Nerf gun and thought, honestly, that it would please her after not understanding what she was trying to tell him for two months. And even after their mutual apology, she wasn’t sure he got it… but enough time together with him, especially seeing how much he cared about Kara, showed her he did.

He’d cared all along, she realized. From their introduction, he’d cared in his own unusual way- and now, in this moment, it might not matter anymore.)

“Everybody close ranks! Help me get Dox back!”

But they all keep looking for a place to shoot. Even Haley does nothing, only watching Alex as she stands over him.

 _What is wrong with you,_ she wants to shout, _if you don’t help him-_

She can’t imagine that, and all threats she might make are too light for how serious an offense she considers this to be. Alex knows, if she were still really in charge, she’d gather them all and give them a speech about it later, but her mind is too preoccupied to think of what she would have said. Brainy’s still on the ground, and nobody seems interested in helping him- so, the responsibility falls to her.

And she’s carrying him out of trouble. Dragging, really, is the right word to describe it, but it’s all she can do for him right now, and he’s in no position to argue with her or stop her.

He’s pulled behind everyone, deposited near his desk, and he sits down, catching his breath.

“Glad you’re safe.” She says, placing her hand on his shoulder again, and then she’s up, moving in front of her agents, telling them to fall back.

Of course, it doesn’t do them any good- but, privately, she almost doesn’t mind that.

It’s better than seeing her one friend, the only other person she has here, at risk of getting hurt again, and she’s had enough of that for one day.

~

It’s hours later, and Alex is resting on the couch, while Brainy is lying on the floor.

(He’d helped her inside- she had initially refused, but she had an awful headache and no idea how she’d gotten it, so of course her defenses were down at that point. It was also why she was on her couch, as Brainy insisted she rest, and he didn’t need to take priority over her in her own apartment.

“You’re my guest, and you fell on your back. I want you to feel better as soon as possible.” She’d said.

“Yes, but I can heal faster than most- and, as you are my boss, I’d prefer that you rest first. I can do so later.”

Alex sighed.

“You’re as stubborn as- as Kara.” She’d said, before lying down. She placed a bandanna over her eyes, and hoped she’d fall asleep soon, so this headache would be over.

But she can’t sleep. She tries, as much as possible, but whatever position she’s in on the couch, she can’t make herself comfortable enough- and after a while she decides she can’t move over anymore, because the last thing she wants to do is fall on top of Brainy.

So she takes the bandanna off- it wasn’t helping anyway- and sits up, nudging Brainy with her foot.

“Hey.” She says, as he looks up at her.

“Yes?” he asks, pulling himself away from his computer and sitting up to look at her. “What is it?”

When he asks his own question, she freezes up, forgetting what she’s about to say. His stare does that to her sometimes, in that he’s probably calculating her question right now and the precise odds of each possible answer, ranked by how likely he would say them. Sometimes, his powers are really helpful- but right now they’re just distracting, and she breaks eye contact with him, shaking her head before answering.

“I- doesn’t it bother you?”

Brainy blinks, and she notices how his expression shifts- he’d been looking at her with scrutiny before, but now the look in his eyes is nothing but worry, and she’s reminded, again, of how much she cares about him outside of work. Enough, in fact, to worry about him too- especially in recent memory.

“What would bother me?”

“That nobody came to help you, Brainy.” She says. “I told the other agents to help me get you back, after you fell- and nobody did anything, so I had to grab you myself.”

“I do recall that, yes.” Brainy answers. “You said you were glad I was safe.”

“Yeah, but the point is that… we’re supposed to look out for each other.” Alex says. “The DEO, I mean. The other agents should’ve pulled you out of the fight, before one of the Morae got to you- and it’s only lucky that they didn’t.”

“I would not say that I believe in luck…” Brainy starts. “However, I am glad that, if nobody else were to save me, at least you did. Although it may not have been the same, if we were in this situation when I was first hired.”

“Brainy…” Alex says, patting the spot on the couch next to her. “Come here.”

He rises, doing as he’s told, and Alex puts her arm around him.

“Alex?”

“Listen.” She starts. “I know you got on my nerves a lot, in the beginning- but you have to understand, I’d never let you die, okay? Not even back then.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, Brainy, I am.” Alex says. “But… not everyone would say that, okay?”

Brainy nods.

“Oh, I am well aware.” He answers. “Both here, and in my own time.”

Alex pulls him closer, and rests her head against the side of his, nearly giving him a forehead kiss.

“Sorry.” She says. “But the point is, even if nobody else would try to save you, I still would.”

“And I would do the same.” Brainy answers, placing an arm around her, as well. “I promise.”

Alex nods, giving him a sad smile.

“As much as I hate to admit it, we’re kind of on our own in the DEO now.” She says. “The others aren’t gonna be here for us- so, we have to have each other’s backs.”

“But-“

“It just means we’re gonna rely on each other, from now on.” Alex answers. “Even more than we have. Because I’m not sure anyone else would, if something bad happens.”

“I know. And in those events, I would gladly help you.” Brainy says. “And, thank you, Alex Danvers. For having my back.”

“Of course. You too.”


	6. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very happy birthday to Jesse Rath!
> 
> (I know Brainy's canonical birthday is in December, but I just wanted to write a little something for this occasion too)
> 
> (also, prompt from tumblr user padawanton: "You belong here with us")

“Alex?” he says, as she’s getting ready for work.

“Do you want me to make you breakfast, or are you going to say you don’t need it, like usual?” she asks him. “Because I know you don’t really need to eat all that much, and all, but I kind of wanted an excuse to go grocery shopping today, and that would at least use up the last egg I have in my fridge.”

 _And I like seeing that you can eat,_ she thinks. She doesn’t know why, but it’s true- and after seeing him eat all those pizzas with her, she really wants to set him and Kara up in some kind of food challenge.

(She’ll always root for Kara, but who knows? He probably won’t be too bad himself)

“No, it’s not about food.” He says. “And besides, whenever I say that, I am being honest.”

“Sure.” She answers. “More for me, then.”

“I was just going to say that- that today is my birthday.” He says. “Legitimately.”

“Really?” she says.

“Yes. I would not joke about that, I promise. And I am not asking for a day off- but this day, it just… brings up feelings that I don’t like dealing with alone.”

Alex sits down, hands forming the triangle he so often does.

“Like what?”

“Well, you know that I miss my friends.” He says. “That much is obvious- and if I would ask for anything on this day, it would be to make sure that they’re safe. And to be able to talk to them, somehow, even in the form of recording a message that could possibly reach them.”

“I think we can do that.” She answers. “I’ll gather the team, have them talk to Winn and Mon-El, too, if they want. What else?”

Brainy gulps.

“I want to ask you your honest opinion of me.” He says. “You see, the anniversary of my birth reminds me that when I was born…my mother abandoned me. She didn’t want me then, and didn’t want me years later- and since then, there have been few times when I’ve felt as though I have a home. That I belong somewhere, truly.”

“You belong here with us.” Alex says, reaching out towards him. “I wouldn’t have taken you in if I didn’t think so. You’ve become a part of the family, and we wouldn’t trade you for anything. Especially, I wouldn’t.”

“Thank you.” He answers, trusting her every word.

“If you need any more of that, I’m always here.” She says. “But I think it’s time to go to work- afterwards, though, we’ll celebrate properly. That sound good to you?”

“It does.”

Alex hugs him, and they leave her apartment together.

Outside is cold, as he expected. But he feels warmer, lighter, since hearing her words- and knowing that he does have a home here. That this is home, and this is what having family feels like, and he wouldn’t trade it for any other birthday present in the world.


	7. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of 4x14, probably after Kara and Alex have their talk in the end of that episode? because I'd never want to replace that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Emma! Sorry this took so long!
> 
> "Alex having a stressful day at work (maybe Haley makes the day hell for her) and when she comes home, Brainy made/ordered dinner for her as repayment for her letting him live at the apartment?"

“Oh, _god_.” Alex says, reclining on the couch. She doesn’t even bother to take her boots off, propping her feet up on the coffee table as Brainy busies himself in the kitchen. “Never have I been more grateful to end a work day earlier than usual.”

“Right, yes.” Brainy answers, making eye contact with her while he’s working. “You had to protect Ben Lockwood. I saw you, at the rally- you seemed quite displeased.”

“Tell me about it.” Alex says. “Actually, don’t, I don’t need to relive those memories.”

“Understood.”

Alex nods, pleased. “Can you get me a drink?”

Brainy pauses, making sure to stop what he’s working on, before getting a bottle from the fridge and carrying it over to her.

She takes it, and soon the lid is off and she drinks, feeling more relaxed.

“I saw you too- you looked angrier than usual.” She answers. “Mind telling me what that’s all about?”

“Yes.” Brainy says, returning to his task. “That is to say, no, I do not mind- I… encountered the Hat again, today. He proceeded to mock me, for losing my ring- and of course I had to attempt to get it back.”

“By stealing his magic hat, which is why you were wearing it when dropping him off at the DEO.” Alex answers. “But Manchester Black has the ring- of course it wouldn’t be in the hat.”

“I realized that afterwards.” Brainy says, eyes downcast. “However, I still acted irrationally- not as a model of the DEO agent you and Colonel Haley expect me to be, nor as the Legionnaire I presented myself as in the future.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, Brainy.”

Brainy turns around, blinking.

“What?”

“I’m sure anyone would be mad if someone mocked them for losing something. And you had to defend yourself, especially against someone so dangerous- I know how much you dislike violence, but I think in this case it was justified. And…”

“And what?”

“You could’ve done a lot worse.” Alex says.

 _At least you’re not as bad as I am,_ she doesn’t say. _At least you can still sometimes think you’re a good person._

“I am aware. But…”

“You’re sure this won’t happen again, right?”

“Well, he is currently imprisoned in our facility. So…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Alex answers as Brainy finishes up, bringing two plates over to her and standing beside the couch.

“I know this is not a good substitute for dinner with your sister.” Brainy announces. “However, I have taken notice of the receipts you’ve kept in your garbage receptacle-“

“You went through my trash?”

“Yes. I put it back. But the point is, I noticed a certain type of cuisine appeared more often than most, and so I’ve prepared a dish known as onigiri- what some people, particularly after the year 1997, in this country seem to believe are referred to as “jelly donuts”. I do not understand such a reference, but I saw a Youtube video on preparing this meal and believed it would be easy to replicate- and so, I did.”

“You did all of that for me? Because of a meme?”

“What is a _meme_?”

Alex gives him a tired smile.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Very well. And I did not make this for that reason- I did so to repay you, for letting me live here. That was very kind, and it wasn’t necessary. I could have continued to live in the DEO, but you allow me to stay in your home.”

“It’s our home now.” Alex corrects, and Brainy’s face brightens up. “And keeping with that, you don’t need to stand around here like you’re a waiter or whatever. Just sit down, okay? You live here too, you deserve to relax just as much after the day you’ve had.”

“But I don’t-“

“Yes, you do.” She says. “You deserve this. Here, wait, and I’ll get you a drink too. Okay?”

“I cannot argue with that.” He answers. “Thank you, Alex. If there’s anything else I can do for you-“

“Don’t mention it.”

“Very well, I will not.”


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from DNC040! "Maybe you could write one on Brainy getting shot/stabbed/seriously injured whichever one you pick by Ben Lockwood or Lex Luthor or somebody like that. And Alex taking off to take care of Brainy once they get home, after he wakes up and leaving her best agent as temporary Director until she gets back. And we get to see some Alex & Brainy hurt/comfort and soft fluff of Alex's reaction to him getting hurt and her taking care of Brainy until he gets better. And Brainy being very grateful to Alex for taking off from work and caring for him."
> 
> because Brainy's probably getting hurt in the next episode, going by the trailer, and I wanted to get my version out before then. also because I haven't updated this in a few weeks and I missed writing for these two, but I still love them. so, thank you for the prompt and I hope I did it enough justice/that you enjoy it!

She can’t stop it.

Alex can’t stop Lockwood as he stabs Brainy, not enough to kill him but just enough to make him yell, roaring in pain but refusing to speak otherwise. She’s been concerned about how much he’s used his mental boxes in the past few months, but this time she’s grateful for them, because not once does he give up Kara’s location.

Not once does he betray Supergirl, and she wants to thank him for that- but not until after she’s able to help him.

Lockwood gets bored of Brainy soon enough, and leaves him alone in favor of other targets. She takes care of them as much as she can, leaves Haley and Vasquez in charge and others watching over her injured agents, while she tends to Brainy personally.

She does what she can at the DEO, but soon enough she takes him back to their shared apartment, lays him out on the couch and puts 2 pillows under his head and a blanket over him. It’s April, and getting warm enough that he might not need a blanket, but she still wants him to have one.

It takes him less time to wake up than she thought, and when he does, she’s there beside him.

“Alex?” he asks, his voice weaker than it should be. She holds his hand, gently squeezing it, as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. “How did I get here?”

“You were hurt.” She says. “I’m really sorry.”

“It was not your fault.” Brainy says. “No need to apologize-“

He’s cut off when he looks down, sees the bandages wrapped around his wounds. She can tell he’s in pain, but he’s not making any sounds or anything she’d expect. Right now, he just still looks tired, suddenly leaning on Alex before she pushes him gently back to lean against the couch cushions.

“I heal relatively quickly.” He says. “Injuries such as these should be gone within a couple of days, so I could have recovered on my own- but still, thank you.”

“No problem.” Alex answers. “I know it probably still hurts.”  
“It does. But that should clear up along with the injuries.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” she says. “I know you said I shouldn’t apologize, but you still got _hurt_. I watched that happen, and didn’t do anything. I want to make up for that, however I can.”

“That is very kind of you.” Brainy says. “But I also understand why you were scared.”

“Yeah, he is pretty scary, huh?” Alex asks. He sits up fully now, moving over to one side of the couch so she can more comfortably sit beside him, and he can lean on her, her arm wrapped around him.

“Yes. I understand people doubt I find many things scary, knowing who I am related to and assuming that is my standard… but even in this century, someone who holds that much hatred for aliens is…”

He has his arm around her now, and she holds him as close as she can without hurting him more.

“I know.” Alex says. “But it won’t last.”

“That is supposed to be my line.” Brainy answers. “You are correct, but… it is still frightening, and- and I no longer feel safe there.”

“In the DEO?”

“Mmm.”

“Well, you can stay here as long as you like.” Alex says. “Until you feel stronger. And I know J’onn’s away right now, but I don’t think he’d have any problem with you working out of his office. And there’s always L-Corp, I’m sure Lena would welcome having you over there.”

“Thank you.”

“But don’t feel like you have to go back to work right away.” She continues. “I want you to rest as much as you can. And if you want, maybe Kara or Lena can come by for a visit? Or anyone else, really, it’s up to you.”

“You did not have to take care of me this much.” Brainy says. “But, yes, I would appreciate company, just as I also appreciate yours.”

“Well, I’d have to say that I also appreciate you.” Alex answers, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. “I know things are hard, but… I have to say, I can’t imagine not having you here.”

“Really?”

“I know we didn’t get off to the best start, but… pretty much since we started living in the same place, I realized that you had your share of problems too, and after we started to understand each other, things became much easier. You’re a good friend, and I like working with you, and I can’t stand seeing you in pain, so yeah, we’re pretty much family now.”

“I couldn’t have wished for a better family member, in that case.” Brainy answers. “Not that I have any as good as you.”

Alex hugs him again.

“Sorry.” She says.

“No, it is alright. I cannot thank you enough, for this, or for accepting me despite my name and family.”

“It’s what I do. And, you’re welcome.” Alex says, seeing the heart-shattering look in his eyes. He smiles, and she gently squeezes his arm before getting up. “Now, I’m gonna order take-out, and you’re going to get some food in you. You have any requests, or should it be a surprise?”

“If you order pizza, make sure it is not from Massimo’s.”

“You got it.”


	9. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the wonderful DNC040! 
> 
> "Hey it's me again after seeing Sunday night's episode I was wondering you could write a chapter on Brainy coming back to work emotionless and numb. And Alex sees the change in him. He treats her completely different than before and he doesn't open up and talk to her anymore. After a while Alex can't take it anymore and when they get home she confronts him about it and leaves no resort for him to escape the conversation. He's still as emotionless as a robot and ignores her as if she's not even there and she breaks down in tears screaming at him to tell her what's wrong. Seeing his friend in so much pain Brainy snaps out of this emotionless trance he was put in and finally tells Alex what happened and he breaks down and finally shows some true emotion again. They hug each other, wipe away each other's tears and reign in their friendship again. Just pretty much Hurt/Comfort and Angst."
> 
> (this isn't entirely what you described? but it is an AU of the end of 4x22, and I hope you like it!)

Alex notices.

How can she not?

She notices as soon as he rejoins her and Kara and Lena, when he tells them how he left J’onn and Nia behind without a second thought. She notices how he talks, how he moves and carries himself. Yes, Brainy is different, and she wants to ask why- wants to know who did this to him.

But at the same time, there’s a lot going on, and she has to focus. Whatever’s going on with Brainy, however serious it is, can wait, right? And besides, it might be those boxes that he talked about, with him closing off his feelings so he can focus. Alex relates to that; she’s doing it herself.

After everything, they’ll open their boxes together, and Brainy will be himself. They’re gonna be okay.

Except it isn’t that easy. Except afterwards, Brainy and J’onn and Nia come back from their mission, looking drained, and neither J’onn nor Nia is speaking to Brainy.

“We contributed our energy, and stopped the weapon.” Is all any of them is willing to explain. Nobody says anything about his attitude adjustment, and by the time everyone’s gathered for game night (by the time Alex finally gets to kiss Kelly, even though that doesn’t feel nearly as good as it should) Brainy’s sitting alone.

Alex sits next to him, just because, and even lets him win when they play a one-on-one card game once the night starts to wind down. But he’s still acting the same, and after a whole day of seeing him like this- even in a casual setting- Alex can’t take it anymore.

So afterwards, when the wine bottles have been emptied and Nia falls asleep in one of J’onn’s armchairs, Alex ends up practically dragging Brainy home. Not that she has to, but she wants to- she needs to get him by himself, to explain himself and what exactly happened the day before.

“Okay, what’s going on with you?” she says, sitting him down finally. He looks her in the eyes, sitting stiffly on her couch.

“Nothing abnormal, Director Danvers. I am functioning more than adequately. In fact, you may say that I have never performed more efficiently than this.”

“I’m not talking about your performance, Brainy.” Alex says, holding up a hand. “I mean, how are you feeling? You haven’t seemed like yourself today.”

Brainy sniffs.

“Feeling?” he asks. “Irrelevant. That has nothing to do with-“

“Look, you left your friends behind.” Alex answers. “You let J’onn and Nia be captured, and you didn’t do _anything_ to stop it?”

“For the sake of the mission, yes.”

“But…” Alex tries to say something, but she can’t find the words. Of course, for the sake of the mission. If he had let himself get captured too, he wouldn’t have been able to tell her and Kara and Lena where the captured aliens were being held, and then everything would’ve gone south. He’d thought about this logically.

Too logically, if that was even possible for him.

“It didn’t just stop with the mission.” She continues. “Whatever you did, whatever you said, our friends aren’t too happy about it. Don’t you care about that? Don’t you want to apologize?”

“I see no need to apologize.” He answers. “Especially not when they would not consider me their friend.”

“Brainy…” Alex starts. “You’re still their friend- no matter what you actually did.”

“And you believe I care what they think of me.” He says. “It was inevitable- I would have shown them my true self eventually. No matter when it happened, the result was the same.”

“Result of what?” Alex asks- demands, really. “What do you mean by your true self? What’s inevitable? Just tell me!”

Brainy looks away from her, holding his hands in the triangle that Alex had come to consider cute over the time she’d worked with him. She’s missed it- but that doesn’t mean she’s happy to see it now.

He doesn’t say anything.

“Brainy, please!” Alex says, insistent. “Tell me what’s wrong! I want to help you, you aren’t yourself… just say something! Anything, please!”

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she looks down, and sees a teardrop fall onto her pants. But once she does, she can’t stop, holding Brainy’s shoulders.

“Kara acted just like this once, kind of.” She says. “She was cold, and alien- and it almost killed her. And before that, when she was on Red Kryptonite, she was so angry, and I almost lost her then too. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but… you’ve become like family to me also, and I don’t want to lose you the same way.”

Alex is crying even more after that, and she’s holding Brainy even though he isn’t holding her in return.

“Come back.” She keeps saying. “Let me help you.”

She stares at him, knowing she looks like a mess, hoping that he gets the message.

And at first, she doubts it, as his face is as emotionless as it has been… but he gasps, eyes widening, looking down at his hands before staring at her.

“Alex.” He says, and it’s the best sound in the world to her right now.

“Brainy.” She answers. “Is it really you?”

“If you mean myself before I was rebooted, yes.” He says. “I am aware of what I said- but… I do not claim those words as truth. I apologize for the pain I caused you, and everyone. But especially yours.”

Alex sighs happily, and this time their hug is much more mutual.

She doesn’t know what he means by rebooted, and right now, she doesn’t need an explanation. Right now, she just wants to hug him, and she’s satisfied.

“The boxes… they’re gone.” He says, after a few moments of silence. “I have no need for them anymore.”

Alex pulls away from him, and smiles. If she isn’t mistaken, he’s crying too, and that’s okay- they might as well get all their tears out right now, when they’re back together and as themselves finally.

“Neither do I.” she says, and they hug again.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a piece written by tumblr user rad-hoodd, aka AO3 user wearealltalesintheend!

He can’t be alone right now.

Can’t even close his eyes, the image of Winn bleeding out and Brainiac laughing cruelly as he watches his descendant’s reaction to his friend’s death is too burned into his mind that he fears it won’t leave.

That the nightmare will continue, and he’ll have to see everyone else he cares about suffer.

Querl won’t let himself go through that, not when he’s still recovering from _this_.

So he pulls on his DEO uniform, doing his best to get everything on correctly even while his hands are shaking and it’s still dark, and makes his way down to the command center, sitting in his- _Winn’s_ \- chair.

“Brainy?”

Querl blinks, staring at the person who’s just spoken, who had already been there when he arrived, and stands up to greet her.

“Oh. Hello, Alex.”

“Hey.”

He’s grateful for her presence, but can’t even begin to tell her what he’s just seen- so he allows the awkward silence between them, at least for a little while.

Then, she speaks instead.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course.” Querl answers, defensively. “I always get up to work this early- in fact, I would ask the same of you.”

“I’m fine.” Alex says, giving him a gentle smile. “But somehow I don’t think you are right now.”

Querl closes his eyes almost halfway, looking down, before speaking.

“No, I am not.” He admits. “I… I just woke up from a nightmare.”

Alex rests a hand on his shoulder. He knows she isn’t this tactile with everyone, so he feels the weight of her action, even as his heart feels a little lighter with her presence.

“I’m sorry.” She says. “What was it about?”

“…I saw Winn.” He answers. “In my dream, he was dead- at Brainiac’s hand. And I had to see Brainiac there, gloating, while I could do nothing for Winn’s fate.”

Alex pulls him into a hug, and his hands slowly settle on her back as she embraces him. It’s a warm hug, definitely different from the one he shared with Winn, and Querl finds himself enjoying it.

“Believe it or not, I’ve had those nightmares too.” She says, pulling away from him slowly. “I know it doesn’t get any better… but maybe it won’t be as bad, if-“

“If what?”

“I know we might not have gotten to this point, yet, so you can definitely say no to this. But maybe… do you want to come back and sleep on my couch tonight?”

“We only have a few hours to sleep, before we have to go to work.” Querl corrects, as much as he wants to accept her offer. He's tried to make this arrangement work, sleeping in the DEO when he needs to and Alex's place when he doesn't feel as though he should be alone, but more and more lately he's tended toward thinking of the latter.

More and more he's been frustrated over the fact that he's shown too much of himself to her, been too vulnerable in front of a woman who's in charge of him, but... on nights like this, he finds that he doesn't care, and that she cares too much about him to care that he's shown such weakness.

“Take a nap on my couch, then.” Alex says. “Tonight, or tomorrow- the point is, I don’t want you to feel alone.”

“I would rather not be alone.” He answers. “But, Winn…”

“Is going to be okay.” Alex says. “Trust me. Trust _him_. I’ve known him much longer than you have, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he’s doing his best to make you proud right now, no matter what. He’s gonna beat the odds, and come home to us- and if he doesn’t…”

She looks at Querl again, and smiles.

“If he doesn’t, I’ll eat a whole apple and olive pizza.”

“Is this a bet, Alex?”

Alex nods.

“Then, in this case, I hope you win.” Querl says.

“Yeah. Me too.”


	11. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the lovely peskyshortcake on tumblr! "Brainy wondering if Kara likes him, and Alex bluntly telling him that she obviously has a crush on him."

“Director Danvers?” Brainy asks, suddenly getting up from his desk on one of the rare slow days in the DEO- one Alex thought she could spend getting through some paperwork or maybe wearing down a punching bag, it made no difference to her- and going to stand by her side.

“What is it, Brainy?” she says, trying not to sound too annoyed, trying not to roll her eyes or cross her arms while turning to speak with him. It helps that there’s something a little bit different in his voice- that he sounds more like he did when they first met. It’s softer, and less staged, if she could call it that. He’s just trying to talk to her, right now, instead of unintentionally letting the rest of the DEO in on his personal business, and she can’t ignore that she’s grateful for that.

“Do you have a moment?” he says in response, and she does barely more than nod and say “Yes” before he guides both of them over to a hallway.

“Well.” He starts, after the two of them are away from any eavesdroppers. “I… have a confession to make. And given how close you are to the situation I will be talking about, I thought there would be no one more trustworthy to keep this secret than you.”

“You have a secret?” Alex answers. “Lay it on me.”

“Pardon?”

“Just say it. I promise I won’t judge.”

“I… have feelings, you could say.”

“Oh?” Alex asks, with an amused smile, a raised eyebrow. But she remembers their other conversation in a similar location to this one, how distraught he’d looked when Kara was hurt both times… and promptly shuts up. “Yeah. I know.”

“I was not finished.” Brainy says. “I am telling you specifically, because such feelings- how deeply they extend, certainly- pertain to Kara.”

“You have a crush on her.” Alex answers. “You have feelings for Kara?”

Brainy looks at her with an expression she can’t exactly read- maybe relieved, maybe surprised, maybe afraid- but nods, smiling as he hears her name.

“That I do.” He says. “Although it may in fact be more than that- but certainly that is something to be explored. If I can.”

“You want my permission?” Alex asks. “To ask her out on a date, I mean.”

“You are her older sister.” He says. “I thought that was how this went?”

“It doesn’t have to be, but sure.” Alex says. “You have permission.”

“I do?”

Alex nods.

“We talk, a lot, and lately you’ve been brought up more than usual at movie night. She can barely go one movie without making a comment about how much you’d enjoy it, and I’m sure she has a whole list of things to show you, and foods to introduce, if you want to ask her to do that this Sunday.”

Brainy gives her a full smile, and Alex can’t wait to see her sister reacting to it- and him, generally. Because she has to admit, almost anyone would fall for someone with a face like that, with a smile that looked like it could make stars appear in daylight, and she’s looking forward to seeing Kara happy again, smiling back at him with the warmth of a yellow sun.

“I believe I will.” He says. “Thank you, Alex.”

“No problem.” Alex answers, smiling back. “Good luck, Querl.”

He stares at her, but his smile remains as he walks all the way back to his desk, and as Alex settles in at her own desk, she finds her expression staying the same too.

 _I can miss movie night for one week,_ Alex thinks. _If it means these two finally getting to date._

She hears him picking up the phone, to call Kara, and when he answers the phone with that same soft voice, Alex leaves the room.

Because coworker or not, about to date her sister or not, he still deserves his privacy with these personal matters.


End file.
